Morito Hayama/Relationship
Mikado High School Kotonoha Nanase A girl who is infamous for Dead Language, Kotonoha is Morito's escort subject and he is her bodyguard. Because of her unique personality disorder, Morito sometimes has trouble to communicate with her. However, he is still considered Kotonoha as his friend and both share a very good relationship overtime. With her very existence is now became a possible targets for terrorist around the world, Morito would willing to protect her from prominent dangers, even he had to kill her to avoid from destroying the world. Kotonoha's Personas Due to Kotonoha's powers even split her personalities, Morito had to deal all of her different persona with different approach #'Futaba Nanase'-2nd persona #'Mitsuba Nanase'-3rd persona, Mitsuba is the berserker among all persona. #'Yotsuba Nanase'-4th persona, Yotsuba is the cunning, smart and flirtatious persona of all. #'Itsuba Nanase'-5th persona and also the powerhouse fighter among the personas. #'Nanoha Nanase'-7th persona and the deadliest of all, Nanoha is also the living entity of the Dead Language inside Kotonoha. When Nanoha awaken due to his injuries, Morito managed To date, Morito is the only person alive managed to dissuade Nanoha destroying everything. The Saiga Sisters "Childhood" friends to Morito, the Saiga Sisters are the A-Class Mercenaries who are renowned to both excel sharpshooting skills and knife fighting. Out of all people Morito knew, the Saiga Sisters are the only people Morito didn't wanted to reveal with. Hibana Saiga The eldest of the sisters, Hibana in a hot-headed . She is also obsessive upon Morito since she found Mizuki Saiga] The eldest of the sisters, Mizuki is a calm headed. Contrasted to her sister, Mizuki considered Morito. To date, Mizuki is the only Saiga sisters who recognized Morito's true identity. Eleanor Eleanor is one of Morito's protégé and his class homeroom teacher. She found Morito after he was presumed dead and went into hiding with the help of Ann Shimona. One of his loyal protégé, Elenor would do whatever she could for Morito's safety. Apperently, Elenor harbored her hidden crush upon Morito, but Morito is completely oblivious towards her feelings. Zanbenee Hammershmidt Zanbenee is also one of Morito's protégés. A former S-rank mercenary who famed for her sharpshooting skills, Morito demoted her after he found her hiding when her mission to capture Kotonoha failed. Zabeene often makes fun of Morito whenever anything bad happened to Morito, in which every time she ended up being punished afterwords (e.g. Having her do another 1000 push-ups after her squats or punching her in the head). Master Rank Mercenaries Ann Shimona The principle of the Mikado High, Ann is the first person whom Morito both fears and respects. Morito would call Ann "grandma" as his address. Whenever someone brings up a topic of her ex-husband, Ann's blood will be boiled which even Morito fears greatly. Mammon Malphas Little is said about Morito's history with Mammon. It is stated, however, they met and befriended in the past. It is rumored that Mammon is the only assassin to be able to "kill" Morito, which forced Morito into hidding. Apparently, Morito was the one who gave Mammon the nickname "Crow" and also the only person alive who is able to see through her perfected disguise. Alex Wheeler Jr. The youngest Master Ranked Mercenary, Alex was once Morito's former protégé whose charisma and mercenary skills are almost rivaled to Morito's. It is unknown why he broke off his student-teacher relationship with Morito, as well his defection to Sayuri. On Morito's perspective, Alex's flamboyant and charismatic personality masked his sadistic and amoral counterpart, something which only Morito know better. Due to their contrasted personalities, neither Morito nor Alex see eye to eye and hostile towards each other. Others Salim ---Coming Soon!--- Sayuri Hibachi Sayuri is Morito's former mentor and arch-nemesis. Originally, both Sayuri and Morito have a mutual respect since Sayuri adopted him and taught him every skill she has to Morito. That is until his own promotion has brought Sayuri's wicked jealousy as she would attempted to kill him,. Additionally, Sayrui's vile & sadistic pleasure about warfare and child soldiers steepen his disgust and viewed her as an enemy. For the record, Sayuri is the only mercenary who is matched and even severely wounded Morito. Category:Relationship